


Chapter 207-72 (Split-Personality)

by K1rby69



Series: Smash AU: Subspace 2 Chapters [10]
Category: ARMS (Video Game), Devil May Cry, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), RWBY, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Borderline Personality Disorder, F/M, Mental Instability, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1rby69/pseuds/K1rby69
Relationships: Projekt Red (Arknights)/Allister (Pokemon)
Series: Smash AU: Subspace 2 Chapters [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889347





	Chapter 207-72 (Split-Personality)

It started with a normal day in one of the ASF Workshop. Mechanica was fixing up some advanced weaponary and dismantling salvaged enemy machines for parts, free of amnesia, she now had all her memories again. But something still haunts her, and she dosen't know it.

"You mind?" Blake asked as she entered the workshop. "Nah, feel free, Blake!" Mechanica replied. "You know... I'm probably going to miss you for a while." Blake said. "I can say the same, you three have to take leave soon. And I have to stay behind." Mechanica said. "I know, I guess I should take my leave now." Blake said she she went to leave the workshop, but she accidentally kicked something down. "Oops." She said. "You dropped something, I'll go pick it up." Mechanica said as she went to pick whatever that dropped, but it was familiar to her. And something clicked in her mind.

"Say... This keytar seems familiar, I just can't..." Mechanica questioned herself. "Aargh!" Mechanica groaned as she fell on all fours. "Mechanica, are you okay!? Say something! Shit...! Something's wrong with her!" Blake shouted. Later, Mechanica seems to have gone back to normal and stood up. "Oh, you're okay. What happened, Mechanica." Blake asked. "...Mechanica? Never heard of her." A familiar voice spoke. "...Serene Higashikata!" Blake shouted. "It's been a while, huh? Where's Zeraora by the way?" Serene asked. "Break Room #7." Blake replied. "Thanks. I'll need my partner for a mission. Also, can you turn around for a bit?" Serene asked Blake. "Uh... Sure...?" Blake replied. Then Serene suddely petted Blake! "Brings me back." Serene said to herself.

Blake immediately screamed extremely loud, which was heard my everyone in the Anti-Subspace Force could hear her.

Meanwhile...

"Hey, did you hear that? It sounded like Blake." Ruby asked Lappland. "No! Where's Texas!" Lappland shouted. "Here we go again." Ruby sighed.


End file.
